Forest Girl
by LUWC
Summary: Rin, a child who had learned to appreciate the forest, a child who believed humans were a far greater evil than demons, a girl who had been left by her Lord in Kaede's village for 10 years to not risk her life span. Sesshomaru brings her gifts, but all she wants is something much deeper. A romance for the most part.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Any extra characters not known in the official series should only be considered plot filling, not extended OCs. Feel free to use them in your own stories if you wish.**

She had been here for ten years, left in the care of the village by her Lord, Sesshomaru, for the good of her health. Rin was up late at night walking throughout the village. She needed to stop doing this, and she knew it.

Rin walked along the dirt path toward the crops within Kaede's village. She took notice of the small rocks blended in with the softer earth, wondering if they would be grounded into dust overtime. She had her black hair in a bun, shivering slightly as a breeze passed her.

Rin adjusted her grip on her bow, slowing her brisk pace as she approached a broken patch of fence. She walked over the fallen wood boards and sat down, placing her bow flat beside her. The weapon itself had been a gift from Sesshomaru, given to her three years ago.

Sesshomaru had given her many gifts, even offering her the mount that had accompanied them on their long journey of hunting for Naraku. Rin had been very pleased and flattered by the generous gift, surprised when Sesshomaru informed her that he had no more use for A-Un since he had forced Jaken to retire from service and he was now a recognized resident of his southern lands in reward for his loyalty to the dog demon. That had been years before, somewhere in the middle of Rin's change of lifestyle and now. She had of course accepted A-Un as a present, allowing him to live out his days in peace, only occasionally calling him into his saddle yet again if Rin needed to pursue any trouble makers or demons that tried to cause the village issues.

She was sitting alone on the boards of a broken fence, bearing an attire similar to that of Kaede, and Kagome. She was only wearing the traditional priest attire due to it being her responsibility of watching over the village at night. Well, it wasn't exactly her responsibility, it had developed as a habit by Rin to be up during the late hours of dusk.

Within the first year of living in this village Rin had developed an issue with sleeping at night, fearful of the humans around her. It had gotten so bad Kagome had to setup a camp for her outside the village and would accompany her to bed to insure she got some sleep, and remained safe. It was their only option as they slowly moved her camp closer and closer to the village so she could become more at ease with the villager's presence, even if Inuyasha complained hours on end about it.

Rin held nothing against him, certain she too would've been frustrated knowing some girl a disliked brother had taken care of was dropped into the arms of the village and needed special attention in order to adjust. It was no secret Kagome and Inuyasha were a couple, it left Rin constantly guilty, eating away at her sweet heart, knowing she was becoming a wedge between the two. Kagome though had reassured her it was just Inuyasha being stubborn and he too had agreed it was the best way for her to grow accustomed to this new life, claiming he only wanted to complain for no reason.

Rin sighed as she watched the stars in their unmoving poses, sitting so divinely above her it was as if they radiated for her judgement alone. If only she were so important to the universe that things as trivial as the sky adorned itself for her admiration. Rin shook her head, she was content as she was and was more than grateful for what she had gone through in such a minimal amount of time in her life.

She rose from the boards and picked up her bow as she readjusted the strap for her arrows, a weapon she had learned to wield as she took on similar responsibilities to Kagome and Kaede. She eyed the hut that had been built for her under favors of Kaede. Her and Kagome believed she may feel better if she had her own housing rather than sharing with either of them.

Rin had been very appreciative of the sentiment, but she still found herself wandering into the forest to sleep, it was truly the only place she felt comfortable and safe. Rin would always have to hide herself in a tree near the village or sleep on the ground when it was close to dawn to not risk being caught alone to defend herself from attack. She remembered though, as she went to her hut to drop off her weapons, that Lord Sesshomaru was supposed to visit her tomorrow.

It would be best if she slept in her hut and was dressed in a kimono he had given her to show her gratitude when he arrived in the time of midday. It didn't take her too long to reach the hut, having been built away from the other networks of housing to provide her more space and privacy from the villagers. Rin gently moved the straw cover of the doorway over to her side as she passed through, placing her bow by the entry way as she let go of the cover that functioned as a door to remove her quiver.

Once it was placed beside her bow she went to a chest she had been given by Sesshomaru to store her clothes in, pulling out a set of pajamas Kagome had given to her as a birthday gift a year or so before. Glancing toward the entrance to her hut Rin began to undress and fold her formal attire as she put on the pajamas.

They consisted of a thin, but soft, black shirt and a pair of thicker red pants, having two white stripes on either side of her legs going from the bottom to the waist line. She rolled up the legs of the pants, smartly doing so to avoid overheating in her sleep. It was not a cold night so she had no need to wear them to their full potential.

She placed her priestess clothing to the side of the chest, reaching inside of it to choose an outfit for tomorrow. She pulled out a kimono with a minty green base with blue flowers patterned on the bottom and hip of it. The obi was of the same design with only a white obijime in its center.

It also had a white haneri to it as well. Rin was surprised to realize she had not worn this kimono yet, feeling disappointed in herself for not properly using Lord Sesshomaru's gift. She sighed and closed the chest, delicately laying her outfit for tomorrow on top of the rounded chest.

She pulled out her pillow and blanket as she settled in for sleep, praying she could fall into the nothingness of dreams soon to be well rested for Sesshomaru's appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin woke up to a hand on her hip, shaking her. She raised her head and blinked as she yawned, not surprised to see it was Kagome who had woken her up this morning. She pulled off her blanket and began putting it away with her pillow.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome." Rin said politely as she rose to properly address her. Kagome smiled at the younger woman.

"Good morning Rin. I see you're still staying up late. I wanted to wake you up early so you could help me out with some chores before Sesshomaru arrives." Kagome said, leaving the hut. She paused at lifting the cover.

"That is also a beautiful kimono, you have a good eye, Rin." Kagome teased as she left the hut. Rin smiled after the older woman and glanced over to her clothes. When Kagome ever asked her to help with chores in the morning it usually consisted of laundry and cleaning, sometimes even making sure the perimeter of the village was secure before they were done. She removed her pajamas and placed them beside the chest as she put on her priest clothes to avoid doing any harm to the clothes given to her by Lord Sesshomaru.

She arrived at Kagome's and Inuyasha's home, eager to finish the chores so she could keep an eye out for Sesshomaru's arrival. Inuyasha was sitting outside the hut, resting against its walls, looking like he was taking a nap. Kagome appeared exiting it carrying a basket of clothes, grinning as she spotted Rin approaching.

"Here, Rin. Why don't you do the laundry and I'll do the cleaning. I know you're eager to see Sesshomaru when he arrives. This should help you finish quicker." Kagome offered. Rin smiled with appreciation, surprised Kagome would be so thoughtful of her desire to see her lord.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome." She said in response to her kindness as she bowed. Kagome nodded with a big smile, handing the basket to the younger woman. After Rin began walking away Kagome went back inside.

Rin threw clothes onto the clothes line, plucking a pin from a basket designated for them, putting them on the clothes to keep them attached to the line. The final one had been placed and Rin stepped back to insure everything was in place and accounted for. When she was satisfied she smiled and went to the empty basket the clothes had been in originally, picking it up and moving it off to the side.

She glanced up at the sun, wondering how close it was to noon. Sesshomaru had yet to arrive, but she knew he would soon. Rin began to retreat to her hut, eager to get changed and wait for her lord.

She ran into the hut with familiar excitement as she began dressing out of her current clothes into the kimono she had picked out last night. It was a generous piece of attire, allowing her the ability to move as she please while looking very beautiful. Rin pulled down her hair from its bun, feeling better with it left down.

She got down on her knees as she lifted up a small bowl. She planned on taking it to the river to properly brush her hair. Grabbing a comb Kagome had given her, she exited her home and took off to the nearby river bank.

Rin dipped the bowl into the water, filling it up with the fresh water of the stream. She moved a safe distance away as she wet her comb and began brushing her hair. It was considerably easy to brush through hair, only having small curls form at the bottom.

After she finished she poured the water back into the stream and put her hair back into its bun, not wanting wet hair to ruin her outfit. As she returned to her hut she was surprised to see Inuyasha there waiting for her.

"Rin, I uh... Wanted to talk to you about Sesshomaru." The half demon said. Rin stopped before him and gave him a curious look.

"What about Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha?" Rin asked innocently, not quite able to figure out what this could be about. Inuyasha hesitated as he watched her give him her innocent attention. He sighed.

"Rin, how do you feel about Sesshomaru?" He asked blatantly. Rin blinked in confusion. How did she feel about him?

She saw him somewhat as a father figure, she guessed. He had been very protective of her since her first resurrection, so protective that after her second death he dared not to risk her life anymore on his hunt for Naraku by leaving her with Kaede. Although, as she had grown older, Rin did eventually admit to herself as her naive personality began to fade that she was developing some forms of feelings for the demon.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Rin asked, not quite sure what she should say to him. Inuyasha scoffed with irritation.

"Sesshomaru has been visiting you continuously for 10 years, ever since he first left you to live here. I may not be the smartest guy when it comes to these things, but I know you admire him a lot. I want to know if you have developed anything more than just 'admiration' for him." Inuyasha accused. Rin blushed, making Inuyasha glare at her, although it was more of suspicion than hate. She lowered her head in shame, she knew she would have to face this sooner or later.

It was best if she acted her age and took responsibility for her emotions.

"I suppose you're right, Inuyasha. I.. I fear I have developed stronger feelings for Lord Sesshomaru over time... But I have never acted on them! I am very aware he does not have interest in humans. Me being a human.. there is no reason for me to try and be with him." Rin remarked somewhat sadly. Inuyasha remained silent as he let her disparity of emotions to sink in.

"Well, I am sure Sesshomaru, to whatever extent he can, cares for you as well. I doubt it has anything to do with love and all that crap, but he does care. That's the only reason he would bother being around this village, or me for that matter, at all to visit you." Inuyasha said, sounding like he ws trying to console her. Rin nodded as she felt tears developing in her eyes, quickly reaching up to wipe them away. He sighed in his usual annoyed sounding way as he began to leave.

"Just be careful if you try to admit to him how you feel. You're like a daughter to me and Kagome, we don't want to watch you and Sesshomaru have a falling out because my brother has his prejudices." Inuyasha said as he left, leaving Rin to deal with a mixture of emotions rolling around in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out, dropping her basket of dirty clothes as Kagome called out her name in vain. The bright smile on Rin's face was directed to the dog demon who had arrived in the village. It had only been two months since Sesshomaru had left Rin in the village.

There were only a few combinations of words powerful enough to describe her joy at seeing him. He stopped as she ran to him, watching her short legs carry her to him, her kimono being that of one he had given her upon his earlier visit. The child collided into him, only able to hug his legs.

She felt the lord tense for a moment before relaxing under her touch.

"You disrespectful child! Let go of Lord Sesshomaru this instant! Do you have no sense of proper greetings?!" Jaken's high pitched voice rung in from Rin's left. She desperately resisted the urge to stay clinging to him, removing herself from his pants as she bowed in apology. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin with his golden eyes.

"Hello, Rin." He said in greeting. Rin looked up at him, clasping her hands together in her happiness.

"Hello mi'lord!" She practically cheered. For a moment she could have sworn she saw a smile softly motion on the edges of his mouth before vanishing without a trace.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked her, having spotted Kagome already when he arrived. Rin tilted her head in a childish manner, trying to remember where she last saw him.

"I think he left with Miroku to set off somewhere..." Rin said, having a hard time recalling all the details. Sesshomaru nodded before turning away.

"Very well. Follow, Rin." Sesshomaru ordered as he began walking away. Rin nodded eagerly as she walked beside him. Jaken began to follow as well, but Sesshomaru ordered him to go find A-Un and return to him.

Jaken did as he was told with a few mutterings under his breath as he went. Rin was overjoyed, wondering where her lord was leading her. Was he bringing her with him to leave this village?

She had liked living with Kagome and Inuyasha, and receiving some training from Kaede, but she definitely preferred traveling with Sesshomaru. It was easy for her to become disappointed when he led her to the nearby river and sat down to lean against a tree. Rin sat down next to him, not sure of else what she could do.

She looked up at Sesshomaru as he was sitting against the tree. Usually when he visited, at least what he did the first few times, was give her a gift and talk to her for a while. Being taken to the river was something that confused her.

"Rin, don't you like to play in the river?" The dog demon asked, glancing over at her from the corner of his eye. Rin looked over at the river.

"I do.. but it's not as fun by myself." Rin admitted, hoping Jaken would arrive soon so she could play with him like they used to before Naraku was killed. Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the water. The dog demon rose from his spot and began walking toward the river.

Rin watched him for a moment before getting up and chasing after him. She was left amazed as Sesshomaru reached the edge of the river, looking as if he was pondering his actions. She watched him break from his thoughts as he took a step into the river, surprising her.

She smiled widely as she realized what this meant. She began to roll up her kimono, tucking the bottom of it into her obi to keep it from getting wet. Sesshomaru turned and laid the fur that usually sat on his shoulder down by the river bank, glancing at Rin as she jumped into the water.

She giggled as the water splashed around her feet, squatting down to grab a shiny stone. Sesshomaru did not express any joy or cause the water to splash, he simply watched Rin explore the river, searching for shiny stones and leaving them by the shore as a rapidly growing collection. He had watched for a while, occasional moving to another position, following Rin on her hunt.

Each stone she found she displayed it to Sesshomaru, asking him if he liked it or not. Each time she asked he always nodded, not really finding any beauty in any of them. He just had the goal of keeping Rin happy. Rin looked up from her hunt as she saw Jaken and A-Un coming to the river.

"Master Jaken! Will you help me collect these stones?" Rin asked as she ran to the edge, dropping three new stones into her pile as she ran over to the duo. Sesshomaru watched as she began petting A-Un and talking to Jaken.

"What? Collecting mere stones from the river? What do you plan to do with them child?" Jaken asked incredulously, dropping A-Un's reins as he looked over at his lord.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing standing in the river?!" The imp demon called out in disbelief. Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru was helping me collect stones!" She said with a large grin. The dog demon began making his way to the waters edge, looking at the sky to see it was still only noon. Jaken was astonished, watching as his employer retrieved his fur and cast it back onto his shoulder.

"Jaken, help Rin pick out more stones she likes." The white haired demon ordered, retreating to sit by the same tree he had used earlier. Jaken sighed as he looked at Rin running back to the river.

"Yes, mi'lord..." He said in defeat, unable to understand the predicament he had witnessed and now was involved in.

Rin and Jaken had gathered more stones together until Rin believed she had chosen enough. She had moved on to other means of entertainment, asking her lord if she could wash A-Un in the river. Sesshomaru agreed without much enthusiasm, continuing to sit and watch his charge and Rin work together to remove A-Un's saddle and reins to wash him.

Rin paused as she realized they didn't have anything to wash him with. She ran out of the river to Sesshomaru, causing him to look up at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I run back to the village to get a cloth to wash A-Un with?" She asked. The dog demon nodded his head. Rin smiled and ran back to the village.

It was hard for her to remember how to get back, but she kept running in the general direction of the village and soon the forest became familiar.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kaede!" Rin called out as she ran to their huts. Kaede stepped out of her hut with a curious look on her face as the child ran up to her.

"What is it, child?" The priestess asked.

"Lady Kaede, I am going to wash A-Un. I need a rag to clean him with. Do you have one?" She asked. Kaede put a hand to her chin as her other arm folded behind her.

"Yes I should have one, I suppose. Wait here, child." She ordered. Rin nodded with a smile, watching the old woman go into her hut to only emerge a moment later. The woman handed her an old rag.

"Be careful on your way back, Rin. Don't get lost in the forest." She warned. Rin nodded and took off running back to the river. It took her a while to find her bearings but soon she arrived at the river and spotted Sesshomaru. She ran over to A-Un and Jaken as they stood waiting for her.

"What took you so long, Rin? You must really learn to be quicker!" Jaken complained, huffing in annoyance. Rin giggled at him.

"Sorry master Jaken." She apologized.


	4. Chapter 4

After washing the large beast, A-Un, giving his brown scales a well earned shine to them, Rin and Jaken returned him to his saddle and reins before joining Sesshomaru at his tree. For hours Rin and Jaken talked as Sesshomaru watched on, it was mostly Rin talking and Jaken pointing out flaws in her logic.

Soon the sun had settled at the horizon, letting the group know it was time for Rin to return to the village. Sesshomaru rose from his seat, beckoning Rin and Jaken to follow. The imp demon ran to retrieve A-Un as he followed after his lord and the human girl.

"Tell me, Rin, where are you sleeping in the village." He asked, continuing to keep his gaze forward as they traversed the forest. The girl looked up at him.

"I have been staying with Kagome and Inuyasha. Sometimes I stay with Kaede too..." She said, her voice dying off. She wanted to admit she hardly ever slept, having a harder time falling asleep lately. Sesshomaru glanced at her as she looked away to trap herself in her own thoughts.

"Do you feel safe in this human village?" Sesshomaru persisted, trying to dig out whatever was on her mind. Rin looked back up at him. She hesitated in answering, her voice only coming to life when Jaken scolded her for not answering Lord Sesshomaru's question when he asked it.

"I..." She paused to gain her courage, "I do feel safe, but I don't.. I don't like being around all of these other humans. The presence of the villagers keeps me awake at night..." The little girl finally admitted, casting her gaze away from Sesshomaru in shame. He had brought her to this village in order to protect her, but instead of being grateful for the sentiment she was frightened throughout each night. Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I really am glad you visit me. It makes me feel better and less scared. I wish you would take me from this village, but I know it is for my own good like you said." Rin continued, small tears starting to develop in her eyes as she continued to look away from him. Sesshomaru stopped as he heard her begin to whimper.

"Stop crying you ungrateful child!" Jaken piped in from behind, causing Sesshomaru to swat him on the head. The imp demon retreated behind a confused A-Un as he whispered apologies. Sesshomaru looked away from his charge and the mount, glancing to Rin who was trying to wipe away her tears.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said, forcing the girl to look up at him as she fought back her emotions. His golden eyes pierced hers with their usual coldness, but strangely Rin continued to only feel comfort flood from them even if they displayed no such desire in making her feel better. She sniffled as she looked up at him, uncertain what he was going to say to her.

"You are too young to leave the village. I will not risk your life again. I brought you here to be better protected and to be around other humans. When your older, I may consider changing this decision. But, for now, you will live here where I see fit." Sesshomaru said. It gave Rin a mixture if emotions. He would not be letting her leave anytime soon, but the promise of allowing her to leave eventually was a much more pleasing idea.

"Do you understand then why I will keep you here?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin nodded, still sad about her predicament of not being with Sesshomaru or Jaken anymore. But, the simple thought of the duo visiting her and maybe taking her somewhere else brought a large spark of happiness in her heart.

"I am sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for caring for me." She said as she revoked the last of her tears and finished her sniffling. Sesshomaru allowed her a few extra moments to recover before continuing to walk back to the village. She said nothing else after that, only wishing Sesshomaru, Jaken, and A-Un a safe journey before they left.

She made her way to Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. She could tell Inuyasha wasn't home yet, but Kagome greeted her warmly with a hug.

"How was it?" Kagome asked, pulling away but holding Rin by the shoulders to better address her. Rin smiled as she answered.

"It was a lot of fun. Lord Sesshomaru took me to the river. He helped me collect some stones I liked. Oh, and me and Master Jaken washed A-Un too!" Rin said, unfolding her kimono from her belt to show Kagome all the stones she brought home. The woman smiled at her.

"That sounds like you had a lot of fun! Here, let's find something to put those in." Kagome offered, moving away from Rin to search around the small house for a bowl to put the pebbles in. Kagome eventually found a large bowl to put the stones in, much to Rin's glee. She placed them by her sleeping bag, something Kagome managed to have kept from her journey with her friends.

After being given dinner Rin retreated to the sleeping bag, a wide smile on her face. She wondered what her dreams held for her. Sadly she would not fall asleep for a few hours.

Every sound in the night drew her to hide herself further within the bag, her eyes tightly shut as she continued to wish for her fear to dissipate. Whenever she did open her hickory eyes it was always toward the doorway or to Kagome, fearful that she heard someone walking around just outside it. At one point in the night she thought she saw a foot outside and screamed, causing Kagome to shoot up from her place in fright.

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she turned to Rin. The girl was nearly in tears as she pointed to the doorway.

"Lady Kagome, I saw a foot!" She said through her clenched teeth. Kagome glanced to the doorway, rising from her spot and grabbing her bow to go investigate.

"Stay here, Rin." She said as she stepped passed the cover. The worst scenario would be it was just a villager walked passed the house, but Rin was still fearful of the villagers due to her past. She was surprised to hear Kagome's laugh coming from outside.

She rose from her sleeping bag when she heard Kagome call for her. The child peeked sheepishly through the cracks of the straw covering. She was surprised to see Inuyasha outside with Kagome.

"See, Rin? It was only Inuyasha." Kagome confirmed as they began walking into the house. Rin backed away and returned to her sleeping bag as the couple entered.

"You really startled me with that scream, Rin." Inuyasha commented. Kagome chuckled.

"She isn't used to living here yet, give her a break." Kagome hushed him, not giving him a chance to start complaining. She turned to Rin as Inuyasha huffed and laid down.

"Try to get some sleep, Rin. Don't worry, me and Inuyasha will keep any strangers from getting in." She promised to the black haired girl. Rin nodded weakly, shrinking away under the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

By this point many days had passed, months skittering by, a few even holding occasional visits from Sesshomaru. Even with her happiness growing each day, Rin had continued having trouble sleeping in the hut, having never been able to fall into the abyss of dreams easily. Kagome had shown concern over the matter, trying to bring it up to Inuyasha who only said she just needed to suck it up.

Words like those weren't exactly something you could tell a child like Rin and expect them to work. Kagome had spoken and discussed with Kaede over the issue, trying to come up with a solution to the problem. Rin was growing on Kagome like a daughter, having been the one to clothe her and feed her, even teaching her other things like reading, or cooking (even if she wasn't the best chef herself), and even cleaning.

Rin was such a sweet and obedient child, Kagome wanted nothing more than to treat her as her own since she adored her so much. Inuyasha held no ill-will against his brother's old traveling companion, but he wouldn't admit that she had grown on him aloud. Rin would stay out of his way and do what he asked, which he appreciated, finding her more and more pleasant to have around.

He would go as far as to brag on her behalf that she was a much better kid than Shippo ever could be. But, Rin felt she only belonged as a small member of the village, her only goal to live safely and fulfill Sesshomaru's wish of her being amongst humans until she was old enough for him to consider taking her from this place. Rin did like living with her new guardians, but she still never felt as happy as she could be if she was still traveling with Sesshomaru.

She would still run out into the forest and play with the woodland animals. She would sit around with nothing to do but wonder where Sesshomaru and the gang were, or what they were doing out in the world without her. One day she had wondered if Jaken and A-Un were doing well, as she found herself doing more often, only certain Sesshomaru was doing as he pleased.

She was out in the forest, underneath one of the many trees that created a protective rim around the village. Rin knew they were out there doing something, and she was here alone in the forest crouched on roots wishing she could be with them. The longing in her heart was childish but sincere, and that made it all the worse that Rin couldn't feel anything different.

Above her was only the canopy of the trees, layering over and under each other to create a roof of branches. Around her was only the brown of their bases, their trunks all varying in size and thickness. On days where she didn't want to sit around thinking about the demons she adored so much, she would count the leaves as they fell or try and climb up as many trees as she could.

This habit stayed with her all the way to her teenage years, only changing to be more successful as her body was more capable of such tasks. The forest was her domain and she would stay as its rightful owner, memorizing each twig and branch she saw alongside every trunk and dip in the soil.

She had been planted here by Lord Sesshomaru so she may grow to be something wise and powerful, someone more acquainted with a world she was meant to be in, rescued from deforestation to rise above her new plot with fresh dreams and passions. Lord Sesshomaru must have known that her place was not amongst humans, but to be one with the forest and its inhabitants rather than those of society. She could not fail him since his woes were personal, a caring warmth would always overwhelm her when she thought of him.

At the age of 14, Rin was still very kind and innocent, playful most of the time. Lord Sesshomaru had yet to fail in visiting her, but he did fail in telling her if he had decided to take her away from her makeshift prison. Rin would yearn for the words to leave his lips, granting her permission to follow him and Jaken out of the village and continue journeying with them, but they were never spoken.

Eventually Sesshomaru arrived on the morning of a summer day, the sun out and bringing fresh warmth to the village. Rin had been busying herself with cleaning her hut, having moved into it only a year before. To clean it all properly she had to remove most of her items and furnishings.

It was a tediois task without a doubt. She hadn't known when Sesshomaru was going to arrive next, surprised to see him standing outside as she stepped out to retrieve items she wanted to bring back inside.

"Rin." He said as he usually did, a balanced stare greeting her.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She said in greeting, offering a polite bow to him. She had lost the courage to be loud and excitable, starting to believe she should begin acting more like a proper woman. But it didn't stop a wide smile from appearing on her face.

He stared at her for a moment, giving Rin an excuse to feel embarrassed. She must have looked terrible with her older and worn clothes, she wouldn't ever wear something like this if she knew Sesshomaru was coming. They were convenient to wear when she was cleaning.

She would normally dress up for Sesshomaru's visits, but she couldn't exactly do that with surprise visits.

"What are you doing?" The demon dog asked, casting his gaze toward the somewhat organized pile of valuables beside the hut's doorway. Rin glanced at it and then pointed behind her to the doorway as she turned.

"I'm moving everything inside. Lady Kaede had given me this as my own home. I am working on.. Cleaning it. I left my things out so it would be easier." Rin explained, looking back to Sesshomaru. He nodded after a moment of silence, glancing out toward the rest of the village. Rin followed his gaze out of curiosity, noticing he was looking at the other villagers huts. She felt she should explain why she was so far from the other villagers.

"Lady Kaede had the hut made over here so I could have space from the other villagers..." She spoke up softly, "It was because of my struggle in sleeping at night." After she finished Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"You're still unable to sleep?" He asked. Rin shook her head as she put up her hands to exaggerate her point.

"Not anymore, no. It's just that sometimes I can have a hard time sleeping, but that rarely happens anymore thanks to Kagome." Rin explained. Another pause in their conversation came to life, giving Rin a moment to look away and run her hands through her hair, tucking a few stubborn black strands behind the curve of her ear. She didn't want to continue her process of dragging her belongings into the house with Sesshomaru standing there, Rin would feel as if she would be acting rude to the demon lord.

She hadn't anticipated him appearing today for a visit, being caught off guard was one way to put how she felt right now. Sesshomaru always tended to do something when he arrived so she never had an awkward moment like this with him before, not knowing what to do in his presence. It was a very foreign experience.

"Do you need help moving your things, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, causing her to look from the ground up to him as he stepped closer to properly examine her belongings beside the entryway of her hut. She took a moment to answer, glancing at him and her items of interest.

"Oh, I can handle it on my own. I wouldn't ask you to help me with something so below you, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, starting to sound more like some kind of likeable old woman that had moved in next door to a young man. She rolled her eyes at herself internally, how could she see herself like that? She wasn't even 20 yet!

Sesshomaru put his gaze on her, the cold golden orbs held no defined emotion, but Rin could tell no matter what she may try to say to dissuade him, he would choose to help or not on his own accord.

"You will need this done before nightfall. You're unable to do this by yourself by that time. I will be helping you, Rin." He forced out, looking to the pile and gesturing to it with an open palm.

"Tell me what you wish to have brought in first." He said. Rin blinked in surprise of his choice. He had free-will and she would never challenge his actions, but Sesshomaru doing labor to assist her seemed so out of character from how she had seen him behave in similar scenarios. Something in her chest stirred with unrecognized ingredients to create a small surge in her heart, a tickling feeling sprouted from the bottom to the top of her stomach.

Rin couldn't find a word for the sensation. She would have to ask Kaede or Kagome whenever she had a chance. She smiled as she pointed to a small bundle of clothes in the pile, telling Sesshomaru he could bring them inside.

She grabbed a few items herself and followed him inside as they worked together to furnish and supply her home with her possessions.


	6. Chapter 6

He had kept Rin company through the night as he observed her. She had fallen asleep at his request, allowing the demon lord time to truly understand what her life here may be like without his presence. He had been sitting outside the hut, having told Rin he would be leaving.

He had been watching the sky as he had thoughts unknown to anyone but himself running through his mind. Rin still did not want to be in the village, it had been obvious since he had brought her here. If he had to be honest with himself he would agree after Naraku's defeat he wanted to go back on his decision and bring her with him to the land he reigned.

He had hesitated with that decision though, seeing a chance for Rin to live among humans that could cause her to become accustomed to their lifestyle once again. It was something he had starved her of on their travels as he followed his warpath for Naraku with Jaken and A-Un there as his less intimidating henchmen. Rin had become a constant buzzing thought in the back of his mind.

This village held no trust with him, the only reason he did not stay here permanently for Rin's insured safety was his minimal confidence in his brother's abilities to defend it from any threat that could risk Rin's life. Was he weak for such thoughts? It was a question he had been asking himself for some time, it had become a more frequent question in the back of his mind as Rin grew older.

It was his own secret that Rin had become more to him than just a traveling companion. He couldn't determine if he saw her as a child anymore or as something even more precious to him. All he did understand about how he felt was he would give anything to keep her safe.

He sighed with a longing look to the moon glowing in his eyes. He had sabotaged himself with this girl, and he knew it. Her smile had caused something in his heart to ripple when she was a child, and every smile since then has stirred the same emotion through him.

Even now, as she grew to be more mature and beautiful, he could only deny that she had become more than just a human child to him. It did not worry him or cause him distress, he had accepted the possibility as anyone should when faced with this scenario. He glanced to Inuyasha and Kagome's house, somewhere off in the village, but he knew which one it was.

His half breed brother had found love in a human, even before Kagome. Maybe he would not fall far from his pedestal if he considered the same future for himself. Maybe he wouldn't, he was unsure.

He was a demon lord who despised humans, his old self would never fall into the irony of choosing a human to be with over a demon fit for his title. Rin was beyond his outlook on humans, his opinions couldn't reach her. She was untouchable by his disgust with the mortal race.

He rose as he heard Rin fall into slumber, her heart and breathing slowing to a steady rhythm. Sesshomaru lifted the door's flap out of the way as he walked inside, pausing in front of her.

"I will take you from this village, Rin. But, I cannot do that until I can understand what I want." He said in a hushed tone as he looked down at her. Her black hair was spread wildly around her pillow as she was lying on her back with her head tilted slightly to the left. He kneeled beside her, taking in her scent as he got closer.

Even her scent was a strange mixture. She was a mortal, but there was something in her scent he enjoyed smelling. He had no words to explain it to himself. With his golden eyes examining her face, he reached a hand out to her.

He softly cupped her cheek in his palm, daring to stroke her flesh with his thumb. The action seemed to calm her in her sleep, and he felt himself be soothed by it as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**To clear up the ages as requested in one of the reviews I will be jumping to different years and times in the story, that is why Rin went from being in the village for ten years to only a few and to halfway, etc. I am just going all over the place in the timeline throughout the story. Sorry for the confusion.**

Rin awoke, her eyes blinking as she yawned, stretching out her small arms to the short ceiling of the tent above her. She glanced over to her right as she remembered where she was this morning. Kagome was fast asleep beside her, her back facing the youth.

Rin reached out and gently ran her fingers through Kagome's black hair, it's silky texture made her smile as she sighed. Today she would play in the woods until her heart gave out. It was the second week of sleeping in this tent, Kagome and Kaede having convinced each other that Rin needed to be led into the village for her adjustment.

She threw her blanket off of her, getting on her hands and knees to crawl free from the tent, feeling like a squirrel escaping its burrow in a tree. Her hair was a wild mess, having not been brushed last night and slept on with abandoned worry. Such an innocent child had no morals with appearance.

Without a care of her nightgown Rin ran passed the campfire to the nearest tree, never feeling so free and joyful like this before. The feeling of the grass on her feet, the dew being smeared onto her skin, her gown causing ripples in the ocean of green around her as she charged for her favorite climbing tree. Once she reached the roots Rin allowed herself to step onto its roots as she made her way to its base.

With a wide smile similar to many others she had shown for nature she did her best to wrap her arms around the trunk in a hug. She loved the feeling of the rough and untrimmed bark against her plantar, the roots bends and curves tickling into the arches of her feet. If she got splinters or scrapes, Rin knew she would never see it as betrayal from the forest. It was her sanctuary but not everything about it was safe just because she loved it.

Now with her ritual of greeting delivered to the wide tree she began reaching and clamoring her way up the mighty trunk, pulling her way up onto a low branch as she sat atop it. The smell of leaves and the welcomed fragrances of nature surrounded her in a warm return of greeting. She rose and stood, delicately balancing herself on the branch as she searched for a new perch.

After getting a few branches higher Rin heard Kagome calling for her.

"Rin? Are you in the tree again?" She called out. Rin giggled as she part a bundle of leaves to the side so she could see Kagome.

"I'm up here, Lady Kagome!" She called down, causing the priestess to look up at her, raising a hand to serve as a visor to avoid the sun. She wasn't too high up, only far enough away Kagome couldn't reach her on her tippy toes, most likely a few feet from her reach. That was the only reason Kagome was allowing her to traverse the tree, she knew Rin wouldn't dare to go so high it could risk her life.

"I'm going back to the village soon, be ready to leave." Kagome warned her. It was their custom now to only use the tent as a place to sleep, not to live. Kagome worried too much to leave Rin here by herself although she was aware of the little girl's abilities.

"Okay!" She called down as she let go of the leaves, watching them bounce back to their original position. She turned on her heel, looking through a breach in the leaves. Rin had a perfect view of the sky through it, it was the reason this tree was her favorite out of the forest.

Some days she would sneak out of the tent at night to look at the stars through this cranny in the tree, eager to watch the moon sit amongst the stars. But today her mind was elsewhere, Kaede had promised to show her how to use a bow.

Rin held the bow with disciplined strength, her stance balanced and her shoulders turned as he legs were spread apart. She took ahold of the string, hooking an arrow in it. She proceeded to stretch said string, now taking care of where she aimed the arrow's edge.

In front of her was a tree with a paper strapped to it, a red target drawn onto the parchment with care. Her eyes focused on the center, but her aim drifted higher from where she wanted to hit. Taking a breath she released the sling and felt the wood of her bow shake from the sudden release of her shot.

The arrow didn't have far to travel, but it was fast enough to firmly plant itself into the target and tree trunk. Rin sighed as she saw it hit the rim of the target's center. She wasn't quite as accurate as Kagome and Kaede, but she was good enough to hunt for demons in their stead.

Even with this minor disappointment the girl chose to find a bright side to her practice, she was close to being perfect with the bow. Her training with Kaede had lasted about four years, having grown old enough to begin practicing on her own as she retained the old priestesses discipline, advice, and technique. She lowered her bow, choosing against shooting another arrow at the target.

Rin planned on showing her progress to Sesshomaru the next time he arrived. After her fifth year here it seemed the dog demon took a liking to forgetting to tell Rin when he would return, having begun showing up at random times. The girl had tried to see if there was a pattern to his supposedly "random" visits, but she had been proved wrong on most of her predictions.

She had a feeling he would show up in the next few days, he had been absent for nearly thirty already. She sighed as she looked to the sky, hopeful to see at any moment a man making his way through the sky. With a glance of abandon to the arrow she turned and retrieved her quiver from the ground, its internal hollow stomach was empty.

Now all she needed to do was return to the village and go to Kaede. She had made a promise to help the elder with some chores at her hut. Walking away from her practice with subtle hope in her heart as she watched the trunks and low hanging branches pass her.

"I can leave...?" Rin asked in the softest of whispers. Sesshomaru was looking down at her as she could barely find the strength to hold her bow any longer, his eyes staring into her own with a tamed discipline. He was not lying, he had told her the truth.

"Yes, Rin. But, you must remember what you must accomplish to earn that right." Rin blinked as she felt her muscles unfreeze from their shock, eager to begin her trial. Her eyes were bright and lively, her hair fluttering around her as her spirit spread itself wide in hope.

"All you have to do is to strike me with an arrow, and only after that can you come with me to the southern lands."


	8. Chapter 8

**Very sorry about the huge pause. Might experience another one after this chapter, please forgive me.**

Sesshomaru, a dog demon that was currently annoyed with his indefinite mind, had arrived in the village of Rin's adolescent days. He had been traveling for a few hours, too distracted by his thoughts to keep himself within vicinity of the village. It had worn off once he had come to his decision, a plan he devised to soothe his aching patience.

Sesshomaru planted his feet firmly on the soils of the forest that surrounded the village. He could smell the mortals in the village, pinpointing Rin's specifically. She had been in the woods recently, he noted. With his white hair being stirred by the afternoon breeze, he followed her trail. It didn't take long to discover a tree with a piece of paper nailed to it. He offered a glance to it, raising a brow at the single arrow in it, just barely within the center dot of the target drawn on the paper.

Had Rin shot that arrow? Why was it the only one? And why was it left behind?

He allowed those questions to melt from his mind, looking away as he followed her scent once more. When he emerged from the undergrowth he wasn't too surprised to see Rin holding a chicken in her lap as she spoke to Kaede. He was aware she had developed a strange compassion for farm animals such as the cream colored bird in her lap. He never understood it, but he never felt disturbed by it, he still saw her as a young mortal.

He stayed silent in his arrival, beginning to walk over to the duo. The dog demon took notice of the bow lying on the ground beside her, it confirmed his suspicions that the arrow lodged in the tree behind him was her handy work.

"Rin." He called out once he felt he was close enough to be heard. Both Kaede and Rin looked over at him in surprise.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede welcomed quietly, but politely. He eyed her with his expressionless gaze, perfectly aware of Rin walking over to him eagerly. She had dropped the chicken from her lap when she stood, smiling widely as she made her way to him.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, her voice gentler than her usual greetings. She was learning to control her voice, he noted. Maybe she wasn't as young as he thought anymore. Mortal age was simple to remember, but their changes of maturity were tricky for the dog demon understand.

For now he would allow it to catch him off guard, mainly because it only concerned Rin. He stared down at her, taking the finer details of her face. She looked relatively the same since the last time he saw her.

He felt as if words were building in his throat, but like an iron trap, his lips refused to open for their escape. He stared at her a few moments before Kaede broke the spell he had caught himself in.

"You know, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin has been practicing her archery. She was just telling me she had wanted to show you herself how far she has come." The elder said, ultimately shattering any hesitance the two seemed to have developed in their minor interactions. Rin smiled widely as she nodded, beginning to walk toward the forest, unaware it was where Sesshomaru had just emerged.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I left an arrow behind to show you my finest shot!" Rin exclaimed, her youthful vigor restored as she lead him within the woods. He didn't dare tell her he had already seen her handiwork, a small part of him wanted to listen to her talk about her achievement.

Now he stood with her looking up at him hopefully, his statement still ringing in his ears. He paused as he rethought what he proposed. It was something he had decided on when he arrived, but now that he had said it aloud, a piece of him was beginning to regret it.

But he continued.

"All you have to do is to strike me with an arrow, and only after that can you come with me to the southern lands." Sesshomaru explained. Rin had the widest grin he had ever seen on her.

"You believe I can, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, clutching her bow to her chest. Once more he nodded in confirmation.

"I need to tell Kagome and Inuyasha!" Rin exclaimed, running off to find the duo. Sesshomaru watched her go, beginning to follow her after a moment of watching her glee.

When he arrived to his brother's hut, Rin and Kagome were holding hands, seeming to squeal in joy at the news. As soon as he appeared in Kagome's peripheral, she turned to him with a sharp look.

"Rin just told me about your deal. You better not go back on your word, Sesshormaru!" She warned, her glare sincere in it's sternness. Sesshomaru bowed his head to her.

"I would never lie to Rin." He promised her, his expression remaining empty as he returned to his stoic posture. Kagome nodded with a huff, before pointing an accusing finger at him.

"But if she is busy hunting for you, how will she be safe? Rin will have to sleep, you know." Kagome pointed out, shuffling Rin away to gather her things. Sesshomaru watched them carefully.

"Rin shall hunt me during the day. At night, or whenever she chooses to sleep, I will guard her. Finding food and shelter, however, will be her own responsibility." Sesshomaru informed his sister in-law. Kagome seemed to consider his words carefully, her hand lowering as she crossed her arms.

"Very well. But, how will we know when she succeeds? Or am I supposed to be okay with never seeing her again? How long will the hunt go on? Does she have a time limit to catch you?" Kagome quizzed him, her glare returning with it's usual ferocity. Sesshomaru pondered a moment over her questions. He would never admit it, but those were things he himself hadn't thought about.

"The hunt ends when she succeeds or gives up. I will send a messenger if she does succeed." He decided swiftly. They were simple answers. Kagome let her stare melt away into an approving smile.

"Alright then." She eyed him again, though. It seemed she had something else stern to say, but she held it back. Soon Rin appeared again, Inuyasha stepping forward with her. The brothers said nothing to each other, not even looking at one another.

Sesshomaru knew, some small tiny invisible pact had just formed between them. Inuyasha wanted him to keep Rin safe, it came without saying anything. Sesshomaru found it ironic, just a little, that he had been the one who had taken Rin under his wing first, but yet he was no where near being a father to her as Inuyasha was now.


End file.
